When the 'Vampires' meet the 'Vampyres'
by Kell-LSC
Summary: Based on Twilight, with another species thrown in. A 900 year old Vampyre, Lamia Nell, is interested in the Cullen family post Breaking Dawn & is bordering on stalker-ism. Will the Cullen she’s set her sights on give in? Or will all the cullens end come?
1. Watching, Waiting & A Vision

**When the 'Vampires' meet the 'Vampyres'. **

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight universe—not moi. Though, I did create the new breed of the undead—**_**Vampyres**_**. So I guess I can be credited for that. But, anyway, Stephenie Meyer is a genius!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1:**

**Watching, Waiting**

**Lamia POV**

I watched them through the window.

They were laughing, all happy and gleeful. It irritated me. I was in my silent form, not breathing, not allowing myself to brush against anything. Not even touching the ground with my bare feet.

I wasn't floating, though. No, I couldn't do that. Yet. Some of the other Vampyres I knew, the elders mostly, could.

I had just left Transylvania a year ago, and already I had headed for trouble—like a horse to water.

I snorted at the comparison. Me, a horse? Well, I knew I wasn't a precious _elder_ yet, but REALLY! I was still a good 900 years old. And horses… didn't they only live, like, 15 years or something?

Chuckling internally, I turned my wandering attention back to the Targets. There were eight of them in total—not counting the Shifter and the Half-Breed—and they all seemed quite merry for some reason or another.

They were watching the flashing-colors-moving-pictures box again. I could hear the sound coming out of it, of course. (My hearing bested theirs any day.) And what really bugged me, though, was that they were all "paired off."

I didn't mind them being happy—really, I didn't—but being happy _together_? What was the fun of Tracking the Targets if I couldn't . . . what was that word . . . _Mingle_? Yes, that was it. Mingle. Become a part of their world. Change their world . . . That was it! I would _change_ the way things played out.

And I knew just which one to set my sights on . . .

**Alice POV**

_La la la-la la, laaa laa la-laaa, la la-la-LA! La laaaa...._

"Alice, dear sister, could you PLEASE stop singing that DREADFUL song _over and OVER_ again in your _head_?"

I giggled—leave it to _Edward_ to be the one who hated my made-up songs. Jasper, I knew for a fact, LOVED my songs! He had said so himself.

Of course, I had seen it before it actually happened, but it was still sweet of him to say it.

"Hon, let's just give Eddie some peace for a couple minutes, 'kay?" Jasper asked, a small smile placed on his carved lips.

At the 'Eddie,' Edward gave a small, half-hearted growl—as if he didn't really mind, but had to keep up appearances.

I smiled back at my Jazzy-Jazz, and sighed a "'Kay," before inching my head up for a kiss.

While we were kissing, my mind went blank. My body stilled.

And then it came: A Vision.

_My whole family was in a clearing—unknown to me, but a bit familiar at the same time—and we were crouched low, even Bella, who didn't know how to fight._

_Facing us was the most beautiful, unearthly creature I had ever seen—and that's saying something, considering who my family and I were—and she was baring her teeth at us, almost a mockery of a smile._

_Her skin was the color of molten gold, her eyes jaded sapphires, and her hair was jet black and to her toes, held back with a leather band. Her teeth were bone white, and her kay-nines were long and curved—fangs. Her body was rounded at the breast and the butt, and flat, muscled and toned everywhere else. She was wearing only a knitted shift, with only one sleeve like a toga, the end falling to her knees. She was barefoot._

_And she was standing straight, her arms loose at her sides. As if she didn't want or need to fight._

"_Vow, Vow, little Cullens. Let us not get in vay Tiffy. Zat is vhat you call it, is it not? I only vhant to tvalk—no fighting, promise." She laughed, then, the soft sound a cheese- greater makes when it is being washed with a netted sponge. I noted she had a mildly thick Transylvanian accent—and was afraid._

_I had only heard about them once.... but once was enough._

_Our Sister Species—the Vampyres._

I snapped out of my vision, and took a shaky inhale of unnecessary breath.

My eyes found Edward's.

His own were wide, his teeth bared, his nostrils flaring. I wondered for a second what I myself must look like—and then took a deep breath.

"Family, have you ever heard about . . . The Vampyres?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading!! Write a review and tell me what ya'll think, 'kay? ;)**

**-^.^- --- Flying**


	2. Revelations of a Scary Nature

**I hope you guys enjoyed Chapter One! Read on . . .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight (Stephenie Meyer does) and I never will . . . I did come up with a vaguely original story, though! =)**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Revelations of a Scary Nature**

**Bella POV**

"Vampires? Alice, is that supposed to be a jo—"

"No, Rosalie, not _Vam_pires, **Vam**_**pyres**_," Alice annunciated, drawing out the invisible 'y' until it sounded like '_VamPiiiiiiiers_.'

"With a 'Y'." She elaborated, her face grim.

"Isn't that just some fancy-smancy goth way of saying it?" I asked, confused. What could the vision Alice had just had have to do with this nonsense?

"No, Bella. It's not. It's . . . did you ever wonder as to where the myths and legends that humans believe so strongly in came from?" Alice asked softly, her eyes begging us all to understand the dire nature of the situation.

I frowned. "Well, isn't that just something somebody made up? Like a fairytale?"

She laughed once, without humor. "Bella, all fairytales are real," She told me. "Haven't you learned that by now? No, I'm afraid that Vampyres are _not_ some silly imagination of the human mind. No, they are much too real for my liking. You see . . . The Vampyres are our Sister Species. Or 'SS.' When we were created, something farther up the food chain than us was as well. That farther-up-the-food-chain species was and is . . . The Vampyres."

I, for one, was stunned. Not only had Alice just made the longest and grimmest speech in all the time I had known her, but . . . Something more dangerous than us? Than our entire race? It was hard to believe.

But you don't bet against Alice.

Edward spoke quietly, knowing we could all hear him, his voice more rough than usual, "My family, what I just saw in Alice's head is _not_ an experience I wish to repeat _ever again_. That . . . that thing I saw, facing us, it didn't even look _scared_. In fact, it looked as if we were all sitting down to a friendly picnic, instead of all of us, in crouches, teeth bared, hackles up, ready to attack. It was wearing a dress!"

"Edward, that wasn't an _it_. That was a _she_. And she looked like she could take all of us without blinking, yes, but don't you remember what she said? She told us—In a Transylvanian accent, no less—that she 'Only wanted to talk.' Maybe . . . Maybe we don't have to worry? Maybe she just wants to talk, like she said?" Alice sounded like she was grasping at straws near the end, but I'll admit we all shared a relieved breath at her words.

My eyes flitted to Jacob. He looked decidedly uncomfortable, as if the news that there was a race of beings even more powerful than _us_ was the worst thing possible.

Which, I'll admit, it kind of was.

"Are they . . . is she, well, more powerful than _me_ too?" Renesmee asked hesitantly, her hand clasping Jacob's tightly. "And, and what about Jacob?"

"I'm afraid that, yes, she is more powerful that you two as well," Alice answered quietly, her hand entwined in Jasper's.

I felt compelled to take Edward's hand—and I did.

"Well, even if you say she's '_more powerful_,' there's NO WAY she can beat me!" Emmet declared confidently.

We just looked at him.

"But, well, I mean, how big was she?" Emmet was less confident as he voiced this question—he sounded unsure, even. Complete silence after declaring that you'll save the day will do that to you, I guess.

"Power isn't always measured in size," Alice said at the same time Edward answered, "About five-foot-eight."

We were silent for a while, before Edward gasped.

"What is it?" I asked, concerned and alarmed.

"There . . . there's a mind, outside, but it's like nothing I've ever encountered before . . . It's all colors, but colors I've never seen before, and there's feelings swirling around, and . . . and, it's . . . wow. It's crazy . . . scary, even." Edward's voice was filled with awe, and fear. He sounded as if he had truly never encountered a mind like this before.

"Edward, it's her! It's her!" Alice exclaimed, and then immediately clapped a hand over her mouth.

Simultaneously, we all turned to the window at the sound of shattering glass.

There was no one there.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2! PLEASE REVIEW!! XP**

**I'm a new author, and I'd really like to know what you guys think!!**


	3. Inner Debates

**_Please_, guys, read and review! I promise it's good . . .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING in the Twilight world (Stephenie Meyer forever will).**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**Inner Debates**

**Lamia POV**

They had figured my existence out.

Well, I supposed that it would have happened sooner or later. Why not sooner? Still. Having them know about me just made it all the more . . . displeasing.

Hopefully, when I had my grasp around the one I wanted most . . . it would all be better. It would all seem like it hadn't been for naught.

And I would be able to leave this hell forsaken place I now lodged – a cave of some sort, dirty and grimy, but light-tight all the same.

Just the though of the _sun_ touching my skin . . . it made me shiver. And, believe me when I tell you, I do not shiver at things that are not of great . . . danger.

And, the things dangerous to me? Two things. Just two. No more, and no . . . less.

Oh, you wanted me to list them? Too bad, _so sad_.

I do not reveal my secrets, ever.

"Hum-de-dum, dum-de-hu-um, I wish for a luu-ute-to-struuum . . ." My trilling, whis-pered song did not much to calm my impatient being—when would night come?

Of course, I knew, my inner clock having tuned itself over the ages, but I still posed the question to myself out of boredom.

Yes, I was bored. And yes, this did happen quite often.

When I was sent out of the _Frumos Casă_*to find my way in the world until I became an Elder, and joined the_ Cerc din vechi unul_*, I was without my usual distractions.

And so I had sought to entertain myself, to stake my claim on this world. America, of course, was really the only place to start.

I had been her for a year now, and for the first part of it . . . it had been quite, well, _bor-ing_. Until . . . until I had found the Targets.

Snow had been on the ground in most places – slush here because of all the wet – and I believe it was the tail end of the winter season.

And I had heard them . . . playing.

They were so . . . unnatural.

Denying their very natures, even if those natures were frail and meaningless compared to my own breed, was unthinkable. Even more so than that, it was . . . interesting.

And so my own personal Distracters were Targeted.

**Esme POV**

We were all on edge, and I hated to see it so. If it were up to me, I would have left this place immediately—but Alice had said _she_ would only follow.

How could my family hope to endure this test?

**Jacob POV**

I didn't like it. Not one bit.

Not being in this house with all of them – I had long since gotten used to the smell (reek, more like) and it had always been worth it to be here.

Not for them, though I had grown to like them all, if not _love_ (eew) – but for her. My Nessie. Ness, now.

She look to be about fourteen years old (really she was just four), and she was intelligent enough for both of us.

I'm sure other people noticed how pretty she was (especially people her own age), but I just gloried in being around her.

Everything about her . . . she was the planet my sun orbited around.

Most people would think I would see her . . . like _that_, but, really, I _didn't_. I was just happy to be around her – to be her best friend.

It had only been four years since she had come into this world (her very existence a miracle), and what wonderful years it had been!

She grew faster than anything I'd ever seen, but her mind grew even faster than her body.

She was magnificent! Glorious! And . . . we were close. She thought of me as her favorite person, I knew. I thought of her as my _only_ person.

I lived _because_ of her.

And . . . and if this threat, this thing even the _vampires_ (I no longer called them names) were afraid, and unsure, to face – well, I would gladly die for my Ness.

I would gladly do anything for her.

**Alice POV**

I was getting visions of _her_ more often, now.

In one of them, she was in a dark cave, her golden skin illuminating the darkness around her – like a light. She was speaking out loud to herself.

"_Lammy, Lammy, Lam. Vo," She giggled, her teeth glinting in the golden light around her, "Lamia Nell!"_

_Then she frowned, for no obvious reason. "I don't vhike how all of vhem back at de _Frumos Casă _called me 'Lam.' I mean, even vithout de 'B' at de end, eet is still comparing me to vay pitiful animal! And don't dose vhings only live a miniscule six years or vho? Eet is like de Horse! I, a nine hundred year-old Vampyre vheing compared to de ANIMALS!" She snorted, the air puffing out in a cold cloud. "I von't stand for eet!"_

_Then she smiled, and opened her mouth to speak again._

_But, suddenly, her gaze that had been vacant a moment before, sharpened and she focused on something I couldn't see. A hiss, sharp and more dangerous-sounding than anything I had heard before, escaped her fanged teeth._

_Then her hand darted out and returned with a struggling spider, a huge, scaly one, and as the vision faded I saw her smile, her fangs glinting again as she brought the spider to her mouth._

I shuddered violently as I blinked several times, the familiar scenery of my home doing almost nothing to calm me.

I was scared. She . . . she scared me. A lot.

I knew her name now . . . _Lamia Nell_, but . . .

But what were we going to do?

**Lamia POV**

It was only a matter of time, I told myself when the sun was close to setting.

Whatever that small, female, dark-haired one had seen with her inner eye, whatever the tall, bronze-haired, male one had heard with his inner ear (how DARE he try to enter my mind!?), it mattered not.

I had had time to think, in my haven of darkness where I waited for the light to go, like the coward it was.

This new development (the Targets realizing my existence), all it served to do was speed up the process of my Mingling, I now knew.

And . . . and I was anticipating it with . . . an almost light, fuzzy feeling. Like excitement, only . . . different, somehow.

Hmmm. I would have to think on this, another time.

But now . . . it was almost time to _play_.

------------------------

4 . . . 3 . . . 2 . . . 1!

I stood, a fluid motion, and picked up the boulder that barred my cave from the evil, coward light, with one hand, setting it aside for when I came back just before dawn.

Then I stepped out into the deep, purpley darkness, all of the world ready to greet me.

_Tonight, this will all be . . . resolved._

And with that thought, I headed to meet my Prey.

* * *

***Beautiful Home**

***Circle of ancient one**

* * *

**Please review!! I'm having a hard time keeping a grasp on the plotline . . . tell me what you think!**

**XD XD XD**


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note::**

'Ello!! This is Kell-LSC, normally called Kell, and though it's certainly mighty embarrassing to admit this, I have yet to decide who Lamia Nell (Lam) is going to 'go after.'

I've considered pretty much every Cullen besides the imprinted Jacob; Renesmee because Lam doesn't have a high opinion of 'half-breeds' (yes, she's a bit stuck-up); and Esme and Carlisle.

Now, since I have all but put my brain on one of those high-tech hamster wheels and STILL can't come up with a decision, I'm asking YOU to decide!

Please review, tell me what you think 'bout the dilemma, and I'll work from there!

By the way, I'm really really really sorry that I haven't been as diligently working on my fanfic as I should be, and the only explanation (ahem, _excuse_) I can state is that I have been working my butt off with school. And my dog keeps having seizures . . .

Anyway, please tell me your opinion!!

_P.S. many, many, MANY thanks to the one person who was kind enough to review (so far), the very awesome _mKw _!!!_

—Kell-LSC


End file.
